Veiled in Shadows
by Krystal of Slytherin
Summary: This is an AU fic. Aragorn and Legolas go to New Zealand!


Veiled in Shadows ~Krystal Ara Malfoy  
  
"//elfish speech//" "speech" 'thoughts' dream sequence  
  
Authors Note: Later In this story there's gonna be a (1) and (2) etc. which is elfish! I'll tell ya what they mean now~ (1) is- cause! (2) is – "You went away for forever!" (3)is - Now it is my turn! (4) is –"Time to go!"  
  
Prologue ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the darkness of the night, we hunt the hunters and murderers of this world. Those who kill the innocent for game or sport shall not last in this world very long. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The year is that of the new millennia, in the back alleys of Britain. After the death of his partner, Haldir, was killed, he's the last of the elves...of his kin...  
  
He was an assassin for the police force. Though he'd never age he'd move after 10 or so years to a new place so that way he'd never get found out.  
  
"// Now I shall go to a new city where there are less deaths...//" said Legolas. "// Maybe in New Zealand... or somewhere remote... I guess. //" He would leave tomorrow after dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* As an elf lives on through the complete aging of time... One fears to loose sight of the will to live. So many friends, family... aging slowly with that time, and myself only equip with a mirror to view it from. There is absolutely nothing to do but to stand by and watch, living in the invisible life that I shared before. But even then I was not so alone as this... I truly am the last. Legolas pondered staring at his reflection from the windowpane.  
  
In all of his years, he truly never changed. He had spent all of these new years in Britain, former-sight of Middle-Earth. Legolas thought on about how much has changed. 'Haldir was killed, everyone else was destroyed during the revolution, and yet I still linger here with nothing more, except the memories of this world, back then, back when I was young. Which was a loooooooooong time ago.' Legolas chuckled at this. 'Damn I'm old.' He laughed lightly at this thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn was wandering around his apartment looking for something interesting to do on his time off. He just finished his last assignment, he worked for a 'Save the People!' type place, and now has the month and a half off.  
  
'God the week just started and I'm already bored!' he thought wearily.  
  
He slumped down into bed and relaxed.  
  
Turns out that he fell into a light slumber...later he fell into a deep sleep and had a weird dream!  
  
~Dream in (Aragorn P.O.V.)~  
  
I was walking through a forest/mountain region somewhere when I came across a blond boy, who looked no older than 18,he had shoulder length hair that fell into his face a little bit and had two braids, and blue eyes that were brighter than that of the sky on a clear sunny day, walking towards a tree. His cloths were those of the old world of Middle Earth. He stopped and looked around to see if anyone was watching, so I had to duck down quickly to avoid being caught by this blond beauty. 'That was close!' I thought. Then he spoke "//What a beautiful place! I never knew there were still places like this that survived the last war!//" he said. 'What a beautiful voice!' I shifted in the bushes. "//Who there! Come out!//" he said looking directly at the bush I was crouched behind. I stood up and said "//I mean you no harm.//" I realized something! He knows the language of my mother's kind! He's an ELF! "//How do you know my language?//" he asked. "My mother taught it to me before her parting to the undying lands of the old world. She said she'd come back for me...but I haven't seen her since." I said looking in to his intense, blue eyes. "Your elf kin?" he asked in English this time. "Half." I said. "What is your name young one?" "I am not young!" he said. "I am 3,927 years old! Most likely older than you. And also my name is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. Or was, until it was destroyed. Wait! You were on the plane! Next to me! Don't you remember?"  
  
~Dream out~ (Normal POV)  
  
Aragorn awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. 'What a strange dream...' he thought getting out of bed. 'Though I don't remember it too much...' he thought furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"I need to stop dreaming like that!" he stated. "Although New Zealand sounds like a wonderful place to visit! Though I don't know why..."  
  
Aragorn decided, since he had to take a vacation, he might as well look for a fight that was sometime that night so that he could have time to pack necessary items for the trip.  
  
His flight leaves at 5:00 pm from the airport in London.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun had just risen as Legolas woke. He had packed the day before so he'd have the day to may arrangements for leaving the force.  
  
His dream had been weird...or at least the parts that he remembered. He remembered meeting a half elf. He admitted being an elf to a half-breed. Also he'd said his heritage to this strange man/elf. Why? He doesn't know, but he does remember that the man had gray/blue eyes lat if you looked at them long enough you could tell him your life's story.  
  
"Shesh. I need to get packing and stay on my kyar (1)!" said Legolas. "I got to start packing."  
  
His flight left at 5pm from London. Same plane as Aragorn 'cept he didn't know it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Legolas decided to take everything with him and never return to the place he had called home for so long.  
  
"Lende lya va in oi!(2) Sina enta na nya querna!(3) See you later Haldir..." he said softly before leaving. He looked sadly around on last time be fore closing the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Luume nna vanne!(4)" said Aragorn.  
  
He had finished packing and was now leaving. He made sure he had everything because he would be gone for the next month and a half on a vacation to New Zealand. It wouldn't be good to leave anything...important...  
  
~*~*~*~*~* (On plane)  
  
Aragorn was flying in first class along with Legolas.  
  
Aragorn was already on the plane and reading Lord of the Rings: The Fellow ship of the Rings, while Legolas was just sitting down. Funny thing is, is that their sears are next two one another.  
  
"Hi there!" said Legolas, who smiled innocently. He was still catching his breath.  
  
"Hi!" said Aragorn. He didn't look at him. 'His voice sounds oddly familiar...'  
  
"So...what's your reason for flying?"  
  
"A vacation." said Aragorn, still not looking up. "And you?"  
  
"Really? Wow!" said Legolas. "I'm going to move there!"  
  
"Really?" said Aragorn, now looking at the person who was talking to him. 'FUCK! This is only an 18 year old! Damn, he's hot...wait! What the FUCK am I thinking?'  
  
"Yeah... there was nothing left for me in England so I decided to go to a place where I can relax more." said Legolas wearily.  
  
"Wow! And how old are you? Because you look not a day older than 18!" said Aragorn. 'DAMMIT! I can't stop thinking on how hot he is! Damn hormones!'  
  
'Shit! What the FUCK am I supposed to say?!' "I'm 21!" said Legolas. 'Phew! Good save Legolas!'  
  
"Damn! I wish I looked that good when I was 21!" said Aragorn.  
  
"Well I guess I've looked like this since I was...uh...16, I guess." said Legolas.  
  
"Hm. I guess you haven't changed much then."  
  
"Nope! Not at all!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About 20 or so hours later Legolas was asleep and Aragorn was reading a book.... Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. (Still.) Legolas was sleeping peacefully next to him.  
  
'So beautiful!' thought Aragorn. 'I wonder if...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Krystal Malfoy: Cliff hanger! Bwahahahaha! *Coughs violently!* Sorry! What is Aragorn thinking? When did Legolas fall asleep? All questions will be answerd in the Next Episode of Veiled in Shadows! 


End file.
